An automobile may be provided with a seat as a slide body slidable with respect to such as a floor of a passenger compartment as a car body. An electric device, such as a seat sensor detecting whether a passenger seats or not, is attached to the seat. For the automobile having the slidable seat, various electrical wire routing device routing an electric wire across between the floor and the seat for connecting electric devices attached to the seat with electric devices fixed to the floor has been employed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The above electrical wire routing device 201 described in Patent Document 1, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, can wire a electric wire 250 across between a floor of a passenger compartment as a car body and a seat 203 slidably provided as a slide body with the floor along the arrow K2. The electrical wire routing device 201 includes a case 205 following parallel to a support rail 220 to which a support body 221 supporting a seat 203 is slidably attached, a rail 211 disposed in the case 205, a slider 206 sliding on the rail 211 interlocking with the seat 203, a corrugated tube 204 accommodating a electric wire 250, a protector 230, and a pair of malls 207a and 207b. The support rail 220 is located under a mat of the passenger compartment.
The case 205 is formed in the tubular shape with a lower case 209 and an upper case 210 made from thick metal plate stacked each other. The case 205 is located under the mat of the passenger compartment. The case 205 is provided with a regulation portion 212 made by the bottom wall of the lower case 209 being punched out convexly toward the upper case 210. The regulation portion 212 separates a space in the case 205 into a first space 205a a rail 211 is attached to and a second space 205b away from the rail 211 so as to regulate in a U-shape a routing root of the corrugated tube 204, i.e., electric wire 250 in the case 205a. In the first space 205a, a slider 206 supporting one end of the corrugated tube 204 slides on a rail 211 along the arrow K2. The corrugated tube 204, i.e., the extra length of the electric wire 250 is accommodated in the second space 205b with the extra length thereof straightly stretched. The electrical wire routing device 201 thus prevents one end portion and the other end portion of the corrugated tube 204 moving in the case 205 from rubbing each other by the regulation portion 212, which allows the corrugated tube 204 to move smoothly.
Further, there is provided in the case 205 a slit 225 extending along the arrow K2 for guiding the upside of the slider 206 out of the case 205 from within the case 205. The upside of the slider 206 extracted from the slit 225 to out of the case 205 projects toward the passenger compartment through a cut located on the mat, guiding the electric wire 250 extracted from the one end of the corrugated tube 204 to the seat 203 arranged in the passenger compartment 203 side.
Further, because the case 205 happens to be stomped by the passenger in the automobile, the case 205 is made thicker or a recess 243 and projection 242 are arranged alternately along the arrow K2 on the ceiling wall of the upper case 210 and so on to prevent deformation or breakage of the case 205 when stomped, leading to improve stiffness thereof.
The protector 230 is connected to the slider 206 by a string, and has a flange attached to the seat 203 and an electric wire support portion supporting the electric wire 250 wired within the seat 203 through the slider 206.
The pair of malls 207a and 207b is attached to the case 205 and prevents foreign particles from intruding into the case 205 from the slit 225. Note that the symbol 208 in FIG. 8 is a bracket for attaching the other mall 207a. 